


Plus one +

by Imaginationscribbler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationscribbler/pseuds/Imaginationscribbler
Summary: Zelda returns to Greendale in time for her sister Hilda’s wedding, however her promise to bring a date seems to be falling though until a certain recently single; Mary Wardwell appeals to their mutual situation and needs.Basically they are going to be apart of a fake  relationship for the whole wedding festivities!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think peeps!

Zelda stood in front of the mirror in her as of resent increasingly empty bedroom, scooping her burnished cinnamon coloured hair into a tie. Reaching to smooth down the lapel of her shirt as she moved to button it close and looking herself up and down, before flinging it open again to reveal her cream cami.

Sighing as the call log on her phone rang through out the room and Hilda's cheerful face invaded her lock screen of young Sabrina, she rubbed her eyes placing her sunglasses which lay thrown on the turned down bed, on top of her head.

"Yes Hilda?" Zelda sighed pinching the area of her nose between her eyebrows.

"Zellieeee" Hilda squealed delightedly causing her sister to pull away from the cellular device slightly, "today's the day you come home!"

"Yes. I am aware what the day entails Hilda" running a hand across her face the ginger could practically see the blonde haired witch smiling wildly. "I am also aware that you are late for a cake tasting!"

"I'm right outside the bakery, no need to worry; I just wanted to check in before you flight"

Rolling her eyes Zelda smiled slightly at the childish antics of her sister, "Hilda I am fine I will see you and Sabrina at the house in a few hours; now go pick a delicious wedding cake for you and Cerberus."

"Oh me and Cerberus, I love it when people say that" Hilda chuckled brightly down the phone, to her sisters disgust - the mortal and her sister were in love and due to marry and for the most of it zelda couldn't be happier for them, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Ah ha" Zelda mumbled pressing the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she peeled a on orange for its segments.

"Oh anyway I best dash, I'll see you back in greendale! I cannot wait to get my arms around you!" Hilda cheered causing Zelda's heart to swell slightly, she had been living in France for over eight years now and it was finally time to return home in accommodation to her sisters wedding, her last visit being around the time of Sabrina's first birthday - before the Now 4 year old was able to visit her auntie.

"Goodbye Hilda, And for Satan's sake do not come out with a carrot cake for you wedding"

"Yes yes I remember, oh and Zelds you're still bringing a date to the wedding right?" The horrid sound of an overly energetic doorbell sounding as Hilda entered the bakery.

Fuck. Zelda had completely forgotten about that detail, during Hilda's last visit to announce her engagement she had insisted on setting Zelda up in time for the wedding, in fearful retaliation the older Spellman had reassured her sister she was no longer a single woman made up some mysterious lover who would accompany her to the wedding - mostly for Hilda, in attempts to hold her worries that her elder sister would die alone, and partly for herself as a challenge; 6 weeks to find a suitor.

Not much of a challenge when you forgot Zelda thought, "of course Hilly" visibly flinching at the sound of her own voice with its over enthusiastic and increased tone.

"Oh wonderful, Right I really must go; love you zelds."

Zelda sighed "love you too"

Hanging up the phone the witch cursed loudly she had no idea what to do, she refused to take to take one of her recent play things and their of no way she would take a stranger to her sisters wedding - Zelda Spellman was well and truly fucked.

Placing her polished hand on the handle of her  suitcase Zelda did one quick sweep of her fairly empty apartment, before switching out the lights and leaving through the front door.

Meeting the waiting SUV and chauffeur, who packed her luggage into the car as the witch slid into the back seat, hands sliding along the interior leather in what she could only assume as anxiety she balled her hands into fists, closing her eyes.

"Here goes nothing" Zelda breathed at the car pulled away the words falling from her lips like marbles to sand.

——————

"why has the dark lord forsaken me so" The breath came not a moment after passing the 'Welcome to Greendale sign'. Zelda's jaw moved ridged, the sound of clashing teeth and gum. It was a nasty habit really - chewing; and one she in return held a vague hatred for, however, the mask of cigarette smoke clung to her teeth following the mass grave of cigarettes she had consumed on the journey here was one she did not wish to burden her young niece Sabrina with nor deal with the inevitable health lecture from Edward should she be caught.

"Welcome home" she whispered tightening her sweaty palms on the steering wheel of her rental car; partially to resist the temptation of turning back and partially to wake herself from the long drive. Opening the side door she slid out, fur coat meeting the harsh country noir exterior that was Greendale.

Buried deeply into the crimson stitch of her jacket, she removed her bags from the trunk of the car with a simple spell before gracing up the driveway towards her childhood home, The same rotting door and stained windows, with the Cain pit toward the left of the house slightly emerged in frost. Her heels making a swiftly sloshing sound aggravating the gravel below. The house seemed alive with light as every room bubbled with people and for a fleeting moment, Zelda glared in disgust. The preceding wedding celebrations seemed to be in full swing and by the looks of it half the town along with it; but of course as sister to the high priest Zelda had learnt how to keep up the appearance.

Tom lay beneath the aged bench, bending down Zelda greeted her old friend, her heart filled slightly at the reunion with her familiar; when she had left for Europe Hilda and herself had made the decision that vinegar Tom was too old for all that travel and thus Zelda has been left to miss him.

"Hi Honey" she smiled kissing her companions nose, "missed me?" she asked cocking a brow in humour as the dog nuzzled her face.

"Colter! Colter, you really must try this bourbon" Cerberus's voice called out from inside.  
Rolling her eye as the rose from the floor Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose; dark lord forbids the disaster the Spellman house must be in.

"Zee?" came the small voice of her niece as the door closed behind her - too late to run now she thought as the tiny body approached her at great speed, and despite herself, Zelda smiled capturing the girl in her arms in a mist the sea of blonde and ginger hair.

"Zee!" Sabrina exclaimed. As her ankles became weightless in the air as Zelda embraced the small girl.

"Oh hello, my sweet girl" she laughed "here, here let me look at you" perching Sabrina on her waist and looking into her eyes, Sabrina giggled her tiny hands grasping the elder woman's face and pushing their forehead together as close as possible.

Zelda chuckled "you, my dear are even more beautiful than I remember, you're going to make sure a devilish flower girl" taping the child on the nose Zelda revealed in her cheerful laugh; "what are all the boring adult doing then?"

"ignoring me and drinking that special juice mommy says I'm not allowed, It's very boring" the child folded her arms with a little huff.  
"Oh I see, Very boring. Very boring" The witch mimicked slightly tickling the girl. The toddlers laugh filled hysterics subsided and her head soon lay upon her aunt's shoulder " I missed you Zee"

Kissing her head Zelda sighed "I missed you too Sabrina"

They stood there a moment in the empty hallway far from the noise of the party before a voice approach a dragged them from their moment.

"Sabrina, what on earth is all the noise about" Edward called as she entered the hallway, "Zelda?" He cheered a moment sooner as she placed Sabrina on the floor.

"I found zee!" Sabrina called proudly to her father as she watched the siblings embrace.

"I see that dear" he smiled down the child before turning to his sister "I am glad you're here sister, you have been missed"

"it's good to be home" Zelda laughed slightly at her lie but neither the less was happy to see her brother.

"excellent now come, come to join the party! tell us all about Europe!" he said leaving the room without another word.

"show me the way?" Zelda asked Sabrina as she eagerly grasped her hand and dragged her further into the house.

graced within a cloud of Cigar smoke and beer, Sabrina was soon lost to the sea of guests. Edging out further Zelda exchanged pleasantries with those who recognised her at a moments glance, a fake smile plastered upon her flawless face; Zelda was soon engulfed in an unexpected hug.

"sister" Hilda cried out amongst the sound crowd of witches and warlocks cheers "my sisters home!" Hilda clearly intoxicated form yelled; most patrons laughing kindly at the drunken bride to be.

"Hilda I do not wish to be manhandled at such a time as when guests are present" Zelda snapped as her feet met the ground.

"sorry aha sorry Zelds, I just really, really missed you" Hilda laughs swaying slightly.

Zelda sighed slightly despite their differences and Hildas overbearing personality she did love her sister.

"Missed you too Hilly" She spoke stirring the drunken form into a nearby armchair.

from where she stood she could see many of the important coven families, the Killdares, the Bow-mounts and of course the Blackwoods or what was left of them - Faustus Blackwood had been a pedigree amongst muts in at the academy that Zelda could remember but now, and it would appear not much had changed; taller, hair grown darker if at all possible, eyes still felt to cut her skin beneath his gaze as their eyes met across the room; surrounded by women - first to arrive and the last to leave any party, a beloved... family friend.

However there was only one person Zelda wish to see and it was not him nor another warlock for that matter.

Zelda reluctantly broke their glare and strutted towards the kitchen almost missing the Particular Warlocks lingering gaze, sure he was pretty and easy, and every witch in the coven wanted to spend the night with him - spoken for or not Zelda was no stereotype.. 

"Hilda" Cerberus smiled brightly walking through from the dining room. "I was wondering where you'd gotten too" smiling at Zelda he approached his fiancé, kissing Hilda's head.

"Hi" Hilda mumbled smiling sleepily.

"Zelda it's so good to see you again" Cerberus nodded leaning to hug the ginger slightly, at first the witch tensed however after six years of them 'not not dating' Zelda had become accustomed to the mortals presence and odd brotherly love. "Enjoying to party?" He asked stoking Hilda's hair gently as he stood beside her in the chair.

"I've not seen much of it I'm afraid" Zelda replies politely.

"Have you at least tried to mingle sister?" Hilda's pleaded grazing her chin against Cerberus's hand - that alone was enough to promote evacuation.

"Okay well, I'll be out there mingling," Zelda joked sarcastically winking at the pair in return and leaving the room.

"Mary I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" Edwards' voice bellowed joyful as Zelda entered the hallway to him opening the front door to reveal a woman.

"and miss My darling Hilda's wedding celebrations?! never" her sharp laughed echoed out towards Zelda's frozen position on the stairs. Wild hair ran across her shoulders and down to lay upon her rather inappropriate amount of showing cleavage; Zelda's mouth went dry as she tried not to stare who knew Greendale was hiding such beautiful creatures in its streets.

"Where's Adam?" Edward questioned quickly as he noticed Mary was alone.

"Oh he was called out to work this evening he sendings his blessings" Mary smiled falsely not having the heart to admit her relationship failing at such a joyous occasion.

"well I for one know someone very excited to see you" he winked removing her coat "red wine?"

"please" she replied chewing her red lips as Zelda watching her brother walk away.

"Wardieeee" a small voice came from across the room as Sabrina noticed the woman removing her gloves by the door "you came!"

Zelda had to smile despite herself as she watched the scene play out "Well, of course, I did Sebs, I made a promise" the brunette bent down to meet the toddlers gaze winking and holding her pinky up to the small girl.

Sabrina giggled excitedly grasping the witches finger with her own in a 'pinky promise' "ah, sweet girl shall we go through to the others?" Mary questioned the girl pushing a fallen curl behind her ear.

Zelda couldn't help it her heart burst at the strangers interactions with her niece, how could someone that looked so poisonous be so sweet.

"Yes! I can't wait for you to meet my auntie Zee" Sabrina exclaimed

"Your auntie zee?" Mary questioned confused slightly she knew there had been another Spellman sister of course, yet last she heated she was galavanting in Europe. 

"ah ha" came her reply leading the older women into a different room, "I can't wait for you to meet her Wardie shes Sooooo pretty"

"is she now?" Mary laughed allowing the child to drag her away, Zelda shook her head and began to shift slightly to shield herself not wanting to admit she had been listening in - floor board slightly creaking beneath her marys head glanced up though the seemingly empty hallway and for a moment green met blue and Zelda held her breath. "I'm sure she is Seb" the demon winked smirking as she caught a glimpse of Zelda's Biden figure behind the door way as Sabrina dragged her away.

Zelda smiled biting her lip gently maybe Greendale wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Spellman begins mwahahaha!

Zelda spent the following hours drifting in between meaningless conversations most of which consisted of people discussing the upcoming wedding, complimenting the house and or bride; and questioning Zelda's whereabouts for my the past three years.

Zelda sighed slipping to the stride to stand in the doorway dripping in frustration as a body blocked her pathway to freedom. Looking up to face the body he smiled that cat stricken grin; eyes gracing her as though they would break the skin.

He had noticed her as soon as she'd arrived, of course, ever since the academy the great Zelda Spellman has been a fallen beauty in anyone's books. But as he saw her now over a decade later he knew it was something more. It wasn't prettiness no - it was much more than that. She had an ethereal grace that was breathtaking. Her pale flawless skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light, and her eyes were pools of green life.

To look into those eyes was to teeter on the brink of an abyss.

"Sorry Sister Spellman," he said snapping them out of their trance before he gazed at her watch long fingernails grazing her wrist. "I only knew that I had to see you before you retired for the evening"

"I can't imagine why Mr Blackwood" she pressed. "Besides I was only meaning to catch some air, so if you will excuse me..."

"I have been meaning to write you" the composed form replied Idly cutting Zelda off. "Though I doubt you'd have responded"

"Try email it is the twenty-first century Mr Blackwood"

"So angsty, yet so beautiful" Faustus smirked drawing a strand of ginger curls between his fingers.

Shaking her head she laughed slightly not wanting to give him the satisfaction or her full attention "don't you have some defenceless young witches that require your attention, Mr Blackwood?" Zelda snared placing emphasis on the 'k'.

Following his deep laugh she raised an eyebrow "mere distractions, trust me with something as delicious as you walking around I won't be needing one."

"Is that so Mr Blackwood" leaning towards him slightly.

"Faustus" he whispered if to avoid rejection.

"Faustus" she repeated sly smiles painted her lips; as she snaked beneath his extended arms and back towards the front door.

"Fresh air?" He questioned slightly as the ginger balanced a cigarette between her lips as she fished her holder from within her pocket.

"The freshest" she replied grasping the door handle.

"Well now I know why they kept you away in Europe... Zelda" she shivered despite herself as he said her name as the most natural thing in the world. "Satan forbid if I had gotten my hands on you"

Zelda laughed hair shifting slightly as she opened the door to reveal the cold night air; "good night Mr Blackwood" she stated drawing the door closed behind her leaving a very confused Faustus in her wake.

Zelda scoffed slightly turning to lean against the porch swing, "damn it" Zelda cursed as she attempted to light her cigarette to find she had run out of matches.

"Need some help?," Mary tried, sounding a little exasperated as she walked up the porch steps. 

Zelda smiled slightly - maybe this night was looking up after all.

"You smoke?" Zelda questioned cocking her brow as the gorgeous brunette came to stand in front of her.

"No. No nasty habit" Mary smirked revealing a lighter from within her coat pocket "I do however see the benefits of carrying a lighter"

"Oh?" Zelda shifted, leaning slightly forward to take the lighter form Mary and light her cigarette.

"An excuse for meeting pretty woman, such a yourself; for example" Mary winked placing an arm on the railing finger tips ghosting the witches elbow. Zelda bit the side of her cheek, nail protruding crescent shapes into the palm of her free hand.

"Besides" Mary shrugged braking the silence "I've always wanted to meet the infamous Zelda Spellman"

"I don't think I've had the pleasure" Zelda smiled lightly rising her hand to shake Mary's.

"Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's teacher and other night mother"

"Ah so you're my competition" the ginger joked tapping the end of her cigarette to discard the budding ash.

"It seems so" Mary agreed nails lightly gracing Zelda's forearm.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "And what stunning competition it is" She stated quietly as She dropped the cigarette to the floor and pressing it beneath her heel, She always did find that part of smoking quite satisfying, she understood magic could do anything of course - why wasting of time on such mindless tasks; however the little things mortal or not, she found could be quite enjoyable.

"Sabrina speaks highly of you" 

Zelda head moved to enquire the brunettes words finally meeting Mary's gaze her beautiful eyes just the same blue as She remembered from in the hall only hours ago.

"She mentioned how hellishly stunning you were" Mary bit back "however she did fail to inform me on what a shameless flirt you are."

"Is that so?" Zelda mimicked Rudely drawing her nails along the railing in a careless fashion; Mary shivered slightly this woman was fire in its entirety yet could still be so cold; But that was the thing about Zelda Spellman should be in the same room as you and yet be miles away.

Mary nodded slightly "terrible" she whispered wrapping her hand around the gingers wrist.

Zelda basked herself in the warmth of the scent of her lavender as she had become accustomed during their encounter she had noticed its lingering on Sabrina before hand; they took their time as if enjoying each other's presence a complete lack of respect for the others' personal space.

"How is Sabrina's schooling?" Zelda asked folding an around around herself.

Mary cleared her throat as a means of composing herself "it's good; she's doing very well"

"Well Praise Satan for that" Zelda nodded moving around Mary and perching on the porch swing leaving the brunette alone in her respective place leaning against the fence, signing at the loss of contact.

"She's been so excited to see you," Mary walking the stand in front of the crimson woman, her legs crossed as she used one foot the rock herself slightly.

"Well that make two of us," Zelda said smiling before enduring a sly gaze of the woman before her; eyes running up the brunettes slender form. There was no point in hiding her affection for the child - it was obviously mutual.

Silence; save the shallow conversation from inside and the almost mute radio in the porch. Eventually Mary edged closer to Zelda coming to stand between her legs as they fell to still the swing. The witches movement ceased as she reached her, hands placed against the outside of the ginger and lay flat against the wood of the bench. Zelda gripped the seat despite herself, this is how it feels to burn alive that was her thought.

Zelda could feel her heart lunging within her begging herself to pull it together she hadn't even touched her yet.

Mary cursed herself slightly maybe a distraction from her break up with Adam was what she needs, and who better than someone who lives half way across the word - it didn't help that the elder Spellman sister was ridiculously good looking.

Trapped between the other woman and the swing her breath hitched. How was it that even possible for someone she barely knew to have this effect on her?

Mary's hand edged out towards Zelda and landed on her cheek, she was almost sure to shed burn her based on the flush that had seemed to take over Zelda's whole body. Her thumb grazed over her lip as she bit it and trucked in strands of rebellious hair.

Zelda felt herself let go just for a second emerging herself within the brunette as the tear slide across her skin in a fiery path which Mary soon vanquished.

"Hell Sabrina was right you're so beautiful" she whispered.

To this point, the silence had remained. However, the moment was cut short as The door swung open to revile the noise of other as Tom ran ahead and interrupted nudging his head in between their legs as if a warning; as a drunken Hilda stumbled though the front door and onto the porch.

"Mary darling" Hilda called walking through from the house, and placing an empty bottle onto the outside table. 

"Hello sweetie" Mary cheered inciting the younger Spellman over.

I was wondering where you'd gotten too Zelds" Hilda slurred Winking at her sister she approached her friend wrapping a wobbly arm around Mary's waist. "How are two of my favourite girls?"

"Great" Mary stated glancing slightly towards the ginger witch in front of her who was still yet to meet her gaze.

"Mediocre" Zelda bit back toward the other women in her usual upper cut fashion; breezing past she went to re-enter the house.

"Glad to see you mingled sister" Hilda gigged brightly.

"Yes well if you will excuse me i really should go find Sabrina - Mary it had been a pleasure"  
Zelda stated opening the front door and entering the house leaving Mary and the blonde Spellman hugging in the spring air.

As the door closed behind her Zelda swayed through out the house, weaving in between handy warlocks and becoming witches - so glad my reputation precedes me Zelda thought; the flawless the sound of Bing Crosby playing quietly, scanning the room for target the small blonde came into view.

"Hi" she whispered bending behind the girl.

"Zee" the girl smiled wrapping her arms around her aunt and snuggling her face "where's hilly?"

"Outside sweetheart she talking" Zelda sighed burying her nose into her niece's hair.

"mommy said its time for me too go to bed soon"

Her aunt nodded glancing at the clock "it's almost midnight Brinda, want me to take you?"

"no, it's okay Wardie said she'd take me" Zelda frowned slightly as mary approached; embracing Mary into that familiar sent she had only left moments ago, once again.

"there you are Seb, ready to go?" she asked holding her arms out to the child who nodded weakly kissing her aunts cheek falling into the brunette's arms; Hilda visibly shrinking into an armchair as she followed Mary back into the room.

"night night Zee"

"Goodnight sweetpea" Zelda whispered smoothing her hair, accidentally grazing marys shoulder.

"goodnight" mary mouthed to Zelda bracing the child in her arms and leaving the room.

" I see you've met Mary Wardwell Sister" Edward called from his armchair swaying slightly as a vaguely intoxicated Diana lay beside him, "fantastic, isn't she? she has been to Europe maybe you'd get along with her?"

Zelda nodded accordingly walking up to the couple taking her brothers drink and kissing his cheek "if you say so, brother" Zelda said approaching Hilda's slouching form; Cerberus handing her a glass of water, Rolling her eyes as the younger witch swallow the water like a fish within drought.

"Mmhm thank you" Hilda mumbled blonde curls falling into her face.

"Really Hilda you are quite the mess" Zelda stated as she reached the pair

"I'm sorry, I’m just so happy I’m getting married, but Cerberus is leaving now” Hilda snuffed ad the fiancé kissed her head.

“You’ll see me in the morning” he smiled as Hilda pouted “Do you?” He questioned pointing at the blonde and gazing at Zelda.

“I’ve got this, go get some rest” she replied kindly as the man nodded gratefully exiting the room. 

With a scoff Zelda placed a hand on her sisters shoulders.  
"come now off to bed with you" Zelda demanded ushering up the stairs and into pyjamas with a little magical help of the blondes familiar spiders. "Good night Hilda" Zelda called from the door as the blonde snores softly - always the light weight.

Sighing as the door closed behind her, out of sight she pressed their head against it - if this is the dark lords will then do be it she decided.

Opening her eye she met the smile, sly and protruding like Zelda's humour.

“Hello again" Mary purred approach the ginger.

“Sabrina go down okay?” Zelda questioned glancing towards the youngest Spellmans bedroom door.

“Perfectly” Mary smiled “I’m quite skilled in bedside manner” she quipped.

Zelda only smirked gently rising an eyebrow as the brunette pressed her up against the wall trapping her wrists at their sides.

"Maybe I could show you some time" mary whispered peppering kisses along Zelda’s jaw.

Zelda sighed pressing her forehead against Mary’s collar bone "Hilda said no distractions the night before the wedding; and as matron of honour I must abide."

"Humm" Mary mused tucking a stray curl behind the witches ear, "and yet you don’t strike me as the kind of woman who care what other people say.”

"Maybe a little distraction won’t hurt" Zelda whispered kissing the exposed skin of Mary’s shoulder; "You Mary Wardwell are quite the distraction"

"Is that so?" Mary quipped cocking her eyebrow at the other woman, eyes drifting to her lips.

"Most definitely" Zelda smirked drawing the brunette into a kiss; long painted nails folding into the fabric of her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward encounters, gotta love the fake relationship trope!

Mary blinked quickly as the sunlight streamed through the bedroom windows and shone brightly onto her flushed face; the newly accustomed smell of pine and gardenia flooded the area around her. Attempting to turn slightly Mary found her arm to be trapped beneath the body beside her the haze of ginger hair resting upon her chest and Zelda's shallow breathing reached her. Smiling slightly tracing her hand along the other woman's back the brunette shifting to raise the bedsheets from them, the sight of her partners naked form brought back vivid memories of the previous night.

Zelda pushing her against the bedroom door, drawing her against the four poster bed and removing her dress, her hands everywhere - Satan they were everywhere Mary thought. The nights events had been even better than she could have ever imagined, Zelda Spellman truly was an incredible specimen - talented in every sense of the word.

"Behave" Zelda mumbled sleepily into Mary's arm and her pillow as the demons hand reached round to grasp her breast, pulling the ginger flush against her.

"As I seem to recall you enjoyed 'misbehaving' last night" Mary smirked tugging Zelda's ear with her teeth.

Despite herself Zelda laughed lightly turning to face the brunette, until their fronts presses against each other. "You should go" Zelda whispered gently tracing her fingertips across the length of Mary's shoulder blades  arm draped over her arm using her other resting against her jaw to hold herself up from the bed.

"Humm maybe" Mary nodded looking over her shoulder at the clock the numbers indicating to 8 am flashing brightly, "however I doubt any of the other way wards from the party last night will be awake any time soon."

"That Ms Wardwell, is an excellent argument" Zelda smirked rolling on top of the demon, capturing her lips lightly before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, still vaguely swollen from the night before; a visible trail of bruises littered the brunettes body like a well lived tapestry.

"Zelda!" Hilda's voice came screaming through the room as the bedroom door was swung open. Quickly Zelda shot across the bed from her position above Mary as if burned, face reaching a bright red in mere seconds as she clutched the sheets to her chest. 

"GET OUT NOW!" Zelda cried Hilda's jaw visibly gaping at the sight of her sister and friend in bed together. Mary biting the skin, between her thumb and pointer finger in order to conceal her laughter.

"Oh my god zelds" Hilda squealed happily quite to the gingers surprise "you didn't tell me it was Mary you were bringing to the wedding!"

"What?" 

"What?!" Mary And Zelda replied shocked each gasping from opposite sides of the bed.

"I mean I wonder why we hadn't seen much of Adam recently, and I Well I saw you both on the porch last night - but this; THIS is so much better than I ever imagined! My sister is finally dating someone suitable to bring to my wedding!" Clapping to herself happily.

Zelda moaned grasping her temples at her on coming head ache "actually hilly" she started attempting to let her little sisters hopes down gently. Mary frowned slightly the lack of her date and want to please her sister clear, she took pity on the witch.

"Actually Hilda" Mary chimed in cutting the ginger off "you're right Hilda, you're so right. And we are sorry we didn't tell you sooner, it's just..." she stopped shifting to drag Zelda against her and wrapping an arm around her frame - kissing her lightly to Zelda's surprise, "we just didn't know how to approach the matter, right zelds?"

Zelda just looked at Mary in awe the sound of her name frightening her trance "right, yes absolutely" she stated plastering a smile across her face and looking at her sister.

"Oohhhh, I'm just so happy for you" Hilda cheered rushing forward and hugging the pair; as they sat with each other awkwardly clutching the sheets against their naked bodies."anyway" Hilda breather walking about towards the door smiling brightly "I'll leave you two love birds alone, breakfast is waiting downstairs when you're ready."

Upon the door closing Zelda flung herself back against the bed letting out a frustrated groan and covering her face, "What in the name of lucifer just happened!" She moaned into her hands.

Mary couldn't help but laugh at the situation looking at the ginger wining beside her.

"It's not funny" Zelda cried hitting Mary's arm lightly, "she will never forget this, she most likely picking out our wedding invites as we speak!"

Mary's howl only heightening "moving pretty fast there aren't we Spellman?" Mary declared poking the gingers side teasingly.

"Were not even dating! I barely know you! How are we going to pretend we're dating?!" Zelda groaned shifting the stand up before remembering her naked form and tugging the sheet against her once again.

Mary laughed again sliding from the bed and waltzing towards the en-suite bathroom, complete disregard for the naked figure leaving Zelda's eyes to rake over her glorious form, "besides I don't see any harm in playing pretend, for a while" Mary winked closing the bathroom door behind her.

Zelda sighed at the sound of the shower. How could she have been so stupid? Standing finally Zelda moved to change stomach rumbling, as she left the room in search of coffee; after all their whole mess of an ordeal wasn't going to end anytime soon it seemed thus it could wait till after breakfast.

"Good morning Zelda, get a good night's sleep?" Diana greeted her.

She sat down at the table, pristine as ever, "Better than some it seems" she stated gazing towards her brother who's head reminded glued to the table.

Diana laughed drinking her coffee, "Shhhh." Came Edwards groan from the end of the table.

Hilda came into the room, "Morning sister." Zelda said opening a German newspaper.

"Morning dear, would you like some breakfast?" Hilda asked, preparing to cook something; clearly still buzzing after this morning encounter as she tried to shield her smile.

"I'm fine thank you."

Edward smiled slightly lifting his head "I'd love some pancakes sister."

Diana stared at her husband, "Pancakes? You've barely kept down water this morning" Edward glared and the table laughed.

"Always the light Weight brother" Zelda chuckled drinking her coffee.

"Never mind, I'll just fix you the breakfast Potion mother used to make us after academy balls" Hilda said pottering around the kitchen.

"You mean that hellish green drink she used to give us for coming home past curfew?"

"Looks like it had an influence on you brother."

"You know what I'd drink anything right now if it got rid of this headache? Diana groaned, much to Zelda's disgust she was surrounded by children. Hungover. Children.

Hilda was excited, "Perfect green juice and pancakes it is!"  
She waved her hand and there was a big buffet of breakfast, enough to feed everyone in the house.

"Excellent." Edward smiled as he grabbed a plate of food as Diana did the same.

"I'll go let everyone else know breakfast is ready." Hilda cheered as she went upstairs.

"Everyone?" Zelda questioned as her sister disappeared.

Diana nodded pulling her face at her drink as she scratched Edwards shoulder.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the pair as Edward placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
"Good morning everyone" Mary wardwell greeted the room, Jean clad with sunglasses perched on her nose blocking out the morning sun. Sabrina on her hip as she swanned into the room.

"Hiiiii" She shouted greedily reaching for her mother.

"Hi baby" Diana giggled placing her daughter on her knee and cutting her up some pancakes.

"Oooo rough night eddy?" Mary mocked leaning against the sink and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Shut it Wardwell, I seem to recall you in worse shape after the spring ball"

"Well at least I didn't burn a hole in the ceiling".

"A bets a bet!" Edward argued.

"Satan you two, it's far too early for your squabbling" Zelda barked.

Mary just smirked as Sabrina giggled.  
Edward shrugging and resting his head in his wife's shoulder.

"I didn't know you knew each other" Diana stated waving her fork between Zelda and Mary.

"Our paths crossed once or twice isn’t that right Mary?" Zelda states closing her paper. Edward smiled in acknowledgement as Diana stared at the pair.

“Yeah once or twice” Hilda giggles to herself - blushing bride indeed Zelda sneered.

“aw come on darling, there’s no need to hide it anymore” Mary declared planting a kiss upon Zelda’s cheek much to Edward and Diana’s surprise.

“Wait you and Mary are...” Diana trailed as Zelda laughed nervously.

“Dating. Yes” Mary smiled brightly needing Zelda’s shoulder with the hand that now rested upon it, her figure pressing against the back of the gingers chair.

“Excellent” Edward nodded in approving acknowledgement “finally a worth candidate sister”

Zelda had to roll her eyes at the comment, of course the first relationship for her brother to approve of being her fake one.

“Well I for one think it’s wonderful” Diana chimed running her finger through little Sabrina’s hair the youngest Spellman completely unaware of what was occurring right in front of her.

The teacher just nodded checking her watch "right must dash" she said leaning over the table and hugging the child making sure to kiss Zelda, once again to the gingers surprise.

"bye wardie" Sabrina giggled fist bumping the brunette.

"Bye Seb, Bye everyone" she called picking up Zelda's discarded paper and leaving the house.

"Strange woman" Zelda spoke shaking her head, moving towards the kitchen window and watching her disappear into the mist.

"Pretty" Diana mused, as Sabrina painted her fathers face with whipped cream; however Zelda knew it was directed at her.

"Ummm" Zelda sighed no wanting to incline their lie any further whilst watching her niece; really her parents did let her roam freely.

"I'm the pancake monster rawrrr" Edward played tickling his daughter.

"Daddyyy stowp" Sabrina giggle loudly cuddling further into her mother.

"Right" Hilda huffed entering the kitchen again "that is everyone teleported back home" she declared with pride patting her hands together happily "great party spellmans" she giggled.

And Zelda had to laugh, now she just had to survive the week and get to the wedding - and maybe the lie hadn’t the worse consequences she could imagine, Mary wardwell was quite the specimen after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam 😒🙄

Zelda sat on top of the kitchen table hair tied up in a messy haze of crimson, extremely worn and oversized iron maiden top graced her shoulders, gaze fixed upon the open floral magazine in her lap - Sabrina sat across from her in a similar fashion blonde curls in her own variation of a ponytail and wrapped in one of her aunts tops; which she had insisted on wearing earlier that morning when joining her aunt in the bathroom to brush their teeth and meet the day following breakfast - something that had become quite the habit in the past few times Zelda have visited here; even more so that the rest of the household had become accustomed to referring to the toddler as 'Zelda's shadow'.

Hilda sat on the floor beside them occasionally exchanging magazines with Diana and placing idea towards the group.

"what about peonies Zelds?" the blonde asked pushing an open catalogue up to her, Zelda looked towards the page and chewed her lip.

"You know it's your wedding right Hilda? You don't need my permission." Zelda states causing Hilda's face to fall slightly; Zelda sighed "however, peonies are quite an excellent choice - they'll bring out your eyes" Hilda only smiled brightly in response, so eager to please though she always had been and the approval of her sister had always been a highly anticipated award in her eyes.

"alongside the blush ribbons they'd fit quite well also" Diana called from her place laying across the kitchen floor. Zelda had to laugh their morning of wedding planning had become somewhat similar to that of a girly sleepover.

Sabrina giggled whilst shovelling another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, "is wardie coming to the wedding?"

"Of course she is sweet pea?" Zelda replied idly flipping tough the rest of her magazine.

"Soon?" Sabrina asked looking up to her aunt.

"Well the wedding in next week Sabrina, yes yes very soon" Hilda replied excitedly poking her niece in the ribs.

"And" Diana continued for the group "Mary is moving in for the weekend leading up to the wedding." Sabrina gasped happily her mother wrinkling her nose cheekily towards her daughter.

The room once again fell into a comfortable silence and despite herself Zelda laughed as she watched Sabrina try to balance Cheerios on the tip of her tongue with minimal success.

"Aunt zee" Sabrina started causing her aunt to cock her brow at the young blonde.

"Yes Sabrina?" 

"Next time you and wardie have a sleepover can I come?"  Zelda had lost all feeling in her body as the panic began to consume her body, spine aching under the questionable gaze of the women in her family. How could she have been so stupid, the memory of that morning came crashing back to her; of course Sabrina must have taken her t-shirt once she left the bedroom that morning thus it having resided beneath a pile of clothes in her dresser, a pile of clothes in where Mary must had discovered Sabrina had burrowed through when existing the bathroom that same morning.

Hilda sniggered lightly shielding her amused face behind the floral magazine, Diana avoiding eye contact as the eldest Spellman sort help from the group to explain the situation.

Zelda hummed deeply biting her lip looking into the toddler bright blue eyes shining brightly with excitement; "of course Sabrina"

"Yay!" Sabrina cheered happily as she crawled into her aunts lap hugging her tightly as she pressed her cheek against the older woman's. Sighs of relief filling the room from Diana and a small giggle following from the vicinity of Hilda.

after awhile Hilda began to prepare diner, Diana helping her whilst Zelda and her shadow sat together in a cuddle, magazine open in front of them and Sabrina pointing to each individual flower as Zelda recited it's name in multiple languages.

"could you paint my nails auntie zee? For the wedding?" the blonde asked playing with her aunt's hand gently.

"if its okay of your mommy of course sweet pea" the girl only smiled in response as her aunt drew her nails through her short hair.

"after dinner okay? Diana called to the pair as Sabrina giggled in approval.

"of course mommy"

"Should we set the table?" Zelda questioned rising from the table to stand beside it, Sabrina standing to jump into her aunts arms. "Ah your getting so heavy" Zelda jokes dramatics swinging the child's giggling body.

"Sabrina I want you straight upstairs and in that bath after dinner okay? I won't be having any of your fussing" Diana said whilst setting handing her cutlery for the rest of the Spellman household.

"Yes mommy" Sabrina chimed placing the knife and forks on either side of the place mats. Zelda sticking her tongue out at the child and placing the napkins down.

"Well done lamb" Hilda smiles gently guiding her niece through the positioning.

Zelda watched idly as they organised silverware upon the table; "right must dash Cerberus is waiting for me at the store!"

Zelda could not for the life of her understand why the pair insisted on working in that damned book shop; so close to the wedding - but her sister was happy, so be it.

"Have fun at work auntie Hilly" Sabrina rose slightly gazing across the newly set table and drew her brows together in confusion, "1..2..3" the small ginger whispered to herself quietly counting the number of places set before her. "Zee" Sabrina started confusion flooding her brain.

"Yes Darling?" Zelda replied glancing over her shoulder towards the child; affection for Sabrina came as naturally to Zelda as breathing - even if she often tried her patiences agree with some of Edward parenting tactics, if anyone ever wanted to see a softer side of Zelda Spellman it would only be achieved within her nieces presence.

"Why is there extra places set?" Sabrina asked her forehead wrinkled slightly and arms folded.

Hilda could only laugh "Satan she frowns just like you" she threw towards her sister as she left the room. Zelda rolled her eyes, pressing her palms down upon her blue jean clad knees, moving to the sink to gather water for the table. 

"wardie will be joining us for dinner tonight Sabrina" Dina replied passively before Zelda could, brushing off the shoulder of her black dress shirt.

"Mary's coming?!" Sabrina squealed delightedly, bouncing off her chair and toward her mother. Wrapping her tiny arms upon her mother's legs and hugging her tightly; Zelda laughed lightly at the scene, she may not have always been Diana's biggest fan; however the mortal had grown on her over the years.

"Yes and I want you on your best behaviour tonight, promise me?" Sabrina only nodded eagerly reaching her pinky finger towards her mother.

"Promise" she giggled as her mother grasped the raised finger with her own.

"That's my girl" Diana praised adoringly tapping the child on the nose, before the door bell rang.

Sabrina gasped loudly "She's here?!"

"I'm here!" Mary's voice came echoing through the halls, as the watched towards the kitchen arms wide open; Zelda could only assume Hilda had let her in on her way to work; "hello beautiful girl" Mary declared towards the small girl as she raced towards her for a hug; Zelda would hate to admit it but a blush had crept into her face as the demon rose Sabrina into her arms in an embrace - mary glances towards Zelda at the sink and winked.

"Hi Wardie" Sabrina giggled hugging the brunette. As her feet met the ground again her mother cleared her throat.

"Darling why don't we go get washed up for dinner?" Diana Said holding her hand out to the child, It came as a question however the child knew well enough that is was an none negotiable order, and walked out towards the bathroom with her mother.

Mary smirked at the pair as they drifted from the scene and left the two older women alone.

Zelda busied herself at the kitchen sink filing glasses of water for the table; as the sound of heels grew close towards her. Hand on her hip and body pressed against her; Zelda's breath hitched.

"And hello to you too" Mary whispered kissing the shell on the gingers ear.

Zelda couldn't fight the smile, placing her slightly damn hand on top on the other woman's to sway gently with her. "You're incorrigible" Mary practically growled at the witches confession pressing her forehead against the gingers shoulder.

Turning the face the demon, Zelda  frowned slightly; folding her arms in front of her chest to create some distance "I hear you're moving in?"

"Am I?" Mary mocked slightly brushing a strand of hair behind the witches ear.  
Closing her eyes Zelda stopping herself from kissing the brunettes face repeatedly, "I promised Hilda I'd be here for the lead up to the wedding" Mary continued as she watched the crimson hair beauty before her.

Zelda cursed herself she had known this woman all be two days, and now she was allowing her to entice her into a false relationship; in order to fool her family.

"So I'm stuck with you then?" Zelda sniggered.

"It seems so" Mary winked Grazing her hands down either cheek which framed her glowing skin, before kissing Zelda soundly, The witch's hands came to rest upon the small of her back, before pulling away as the sound of tiny foot steps entered the room.

"All clean" Sabrina cheered holding up her hands to her aunties.

During dinner the conversation flowed easily on the subjects of the wedding predominantly, the church and Sabrina's education. Zelda smiled along as her brother 'educated' the group on the church's future values, Sabrina often chiming in with her own youthful commentary never failing to grasp the group in laughter, even Edward despite himself.

Mary's hand had eventually found its place upon Zelda's thigh, gently gracing her nails along the exposed skin of her hip. Zelda's breath hitched lightly grasping Mary's hand. 

"What's are you doing?" The ginger whispered avoiding altering the table as Diana and Edward discussed their trip to visit Diana's parents after the wedding.

"Just trust me" Mary whispered gently lacing their fingers together; "you want them to believe we are dating right? Well this is how you do it." She dead panned attempting to shield her smile at the sight of Zelda's flustered face.

"I bumped into Adam today" Edward states taking a sip of his water; Mary's hand stiffened within Zelda's. "He sends his regards, said he had some matters to discuss with you."

"I have nothing to say to him" Mary stated finishing her glass of wine in one fluid gulp.

"Wardwell you cant avoid him forever" Edward argued, Diana shushing her husband slightly in an attempt to drop the awkward conversation.

Mary and Edward has always been close, however they didn't see eye to eye on many subjects.

"I damn well can Edward, he made a fool of me I won't have it!" The brunette elevated slightly grasping her folk tightly - knuckles turning white.

"He said he was sorry!" Edward started rolling his eyes at the dramatics of his adoptive sister.

"Oh so that make sleeping someone else okay then" Mary shouted lightly.

Diana sighed "Sabrina go get ready for your bath please, I'll be up in a second." Attempting to remove her child from the situation.

"Yes mummy" Sabrina started running from the room, Zelda remaining utterly Silent pushing her food round on her plate.

"I'm not saying you fuck him!" Edward yelled "but at least hear the man out." Mary's fist hit the table, detangling her other from Zelda's as she stormed from the room.

"Excuse me" Zelda sighed rising from the table and following after the fleeting brunette.

Diana began to clear the table, her husband sat visibly tense from the scene, "Di" he started reaching his wife's hand.

"Don't" Diana said pulling away "you were cruel Eddie, and right in front of Zelda! How embarrassing for Mary when they are only in the early stages of their own relationship" shaking her head Diana left the room to find Sabrina.

The intricacy of her position overwhelmed the witch, causing her chest to ache beautifully. As the door to the bathroom closed behind leaving her tender body plummeted against it. A tightness lay against her struggling to breathe its as though a rubber band has enveloped its self around the shaft of her throat. Swallowing frequently, she placed a hand onto the floor lowing myself onto the wood.

Shoes off, toes desperately plunging themselves into the rug beneath the demon. It's as though every fear in every fraction of time Mary had lived every inch of doubt woven within her had resurfaced bubbling up and washing over her skin like a fountain - core temperature fluctuated rapidly as if a child with a light switch. Time passed and the brunette regained movement in her legs eyes clamped shut, nails filled with clips of wood as she clawed her way up onto the bed and off the floor. Glossy eyes glazed over her surroundings. The rocking chair swung gently beside the bath creating a slight creaking; it's left arm went missing decades ago but it had never sat quite right.

Mary sighed quietly her still shaking right hand made its way into the bottom vanity draw to procure a quarter empty packet of Marlboro lights and a pack of matches most likely curtesy of Zelda as she soon found out - at least they were both caught in the lie now. The rich benignant cigarette smoke eddied coolly down her throat; puffing it out again in rings which breasted the air bravely.

A knock at the door woke her "what!" Mary growled stubbing out her cigarette.  
“Go away” Mary grumbled slightly.

“Mary?” Zelda tried “its me... can I come in?” Zelda felt in over her head In That moment, she barely even knew this woman, or her situation; how was she so foolish to think she could help her.

“What do you want?” The brunette asked quickly rising from the bathroom floor.

"to see you?" Zelda pressed her head against the door wincing at the harsh unbolting of the door

"Well here I am, you've seen me" Arms raised against the door frame.

Zelda’s breath hitched at the sight of her ‘lovers’ tear stained face “oh sweetheart, come with me” Zelda smiled gently holding her hand out to the brunette, taking pity on her.

"Stay still" Mary laughed gently almost an three hours later whilst Zelda's giggling form shifted above her; the bedroom had become obsolete beneath the clash of silk nightgowns and velvet bedsheets. Zelda straddled Mary's hips and smirked wickedly towards her new ‘friend’ the relationship maybe be fake but it didn’t mean they had to hate each other nor haven’t any fun.

Zelda moved until she lay flat on top on the brunettes body's beneath her, reaching the place the sheet over them in almost a tent like form. "Hey there Spellman" Mary whispered tracing the features of the witches face, from eyebrows to jawline.

"Hey there Wardwell" The ginger parroted back lovingly, dragging her nose down the length on the brunettes - Satan knows she'd never admit it but Zelda loved snuggles.

Dragging her hands from her cut shoulders and down the length of Zelda's body, Mary's lengthy nails curled into her creamy waist; the two took their moments enjoying the others space inside their makeshift tent closed off from the world that move beside them.

"Kiss me" Zelda demanded quietly, ghosting her lips against the demons bellow.

"Like you even had to ask" Mary's laughed out load, abruptly bracing Zelda against her ask she flipped them forward - despite the pain of the break up, Zelda made it easier; she felt safer with this complete stranger than the she had with Adam for the past four years. Tent left unrecoverable suddenly exposed to the outside world as light began to flood them; Zelda's body was pressed into ’their’ (or at least for the rest of the the week) Queen sized mattress, legs now firmly wrapped around the demons waist.

Zelda laughed heartily as Mary seeming devoured her, placing a line of continuous pulsing kissed upon the witches lips and surrounding areas. Too caught up in their giggled filled moment the two failed the hear the door to their bedroom being pushed open.

"Zee?" Sabrinas shrunken voice cleared the room as Mary rose from her place laying upon Zelda's body to see her - Sabrina stood in the doorway clutching her stuffed bat to her sweat sodden clothes; tears visibly flooding the toddlers face.

"Sweet pea what's the matter" Zelda asked voice filled with concern as she rested upon her elbows to face her niece as Mary shifted across the room reaching out to take the small blonde haired child against her chest; Sabrina quickly clutched onto her night mother's dress burrowing her face deep into the demons skin.

Mary walked silently back towards the bed placing Sabrina upon her folder knees as Zelda moved towards them; tilting slightly to try any gain her nieces attention Zelda smiled gently, "nightmare?"

A curt nod was the only response the small blonde gave as Zelda took the child's face in between her hand gently; drawing her thumbs gently across Sabrina’s tear stained cheeks Zelda rubbed her nose against The child’s comfortingly- like a mother and her cub.

The brunette gave the pair a sad smile resting her hand upon the tiny witches back. "Your pyjamas are soaked sweetie" Mary whispered prompting the child to raise her arms slightly. Zelda lent in and unbuttoned Sabrina’s onesie, resting her hands bellowing the child's arms to light her from the confinement's.

Mary kissed Sabrinas head lovingly inhaling the familiar scent of pins she and her aunt seemed to have shared; "hop it poppit" Mary smiled tapping Sabrina’s hip slightly, as the child crawled the short distance to rest in her ginger aunts lap instead. The brunette walked across the room, burrowing through the shared dresser the procure a large t-shirt from it.

opening up the shirt for Sabrina to place over her head. Once the shirt was situated upon the smaller gingers body, Mary had to laugh slightly at the sight Sabrina sat snuggly between her aunties legs in a worn band T-shirt ten sizes too big for her; the pair rocking side to side gently in a haze of crimson under the bright lights of the bedroom.

“What was the dream about Sebs?” Mary prompted gently.

“Grisly man” Sabrina stated sobbing quietly.

“Oh dear grisly man” Mary echoed, looking towards Zelda; who obviously had no idea of the reoccurring dream.

"Want to spend the night in here?" Zelda questioned kissing her neices temple.

Sabrina had yet to answer when she swiftly climbed across the bed and beneath the sheets; “sleepover!” She called happily.

"I take that as a yes" Mary laughed lightly shifting to turn off the lights which poisoned the room; Zelda moved in beside the child who curled into her grasping the strap on her night gown and resting her face upon her aunts steady chest.

Mary soon joined them climbing in beside the tiny witch who now inhabited her bed and placed a kiss upon her cheek, "night night Seb" she whispered as Zelda hummed gently to them.

"Night night Wardie" Sabrina whispered back.

Zelda's hand coming up to grasp Mary's above the covers.

"Good night Ms Wardwell" She whispered

Mary smirked slightly "good night Ms Spellman"

At that moment Sabrina’s tiny snoozing filled the room, encoring quiet laughter from the older two - "Good night tiny Spellman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think darlings!

Zelda sighed Loudly as she wondered the isles of Greendale only supermarket frustratedly, her long black coat laying upon her slumped shoulders.

"Tomato's" Zelda stated toward Sabrina who help her hand, eyes glazing across the shopping list she had gripped in her left hand, whilst the other rested tightly within her nieces - using her hips to push the shopping trolly ahead.

Sabrina giggled out with happiness, worming from her aunties grasp to race alone the produce isle. Gasping lightly as she round the item in question, before gazing towards her aunt who was otherwise busy scanning the list of groceries; forehead winked slightly in annoyance.

"Zee?" The small blonde called grasping a single tomato within her tiny hands.

"Humm?" Zelda murmured her headache seemingly growing at her continuous list of awfully mortal activities and chores Hilda had left her for the day; she had stupidly agreed. However Sabrina's eager demands to join Zelda for the day had certainly brightened it.

"Zee" Sabrina repeated louder than before.

"Sorry Sweetpea, What... what is it?" The ginger tried gazing towards her niece, planting a smile across her face.

"How many?" Sabrina giggled holding up the tomato.

"Four" Mary yelled slightly turning down the isle and walking up towards the pair.

"Wardieee" Sabrina waves excitedly whilst digging though to find the four best tomato's she could find.

"Hey Seb" Mary cheered, leather jacket and high waisted jean clad as she swanned towards them. Zelda glanced over her shoulder quickly as the brunette maze of curls fast approached her and the trolly, before turning her attention back to the list. 

"Hey there, fancy seeing you here" Mary whispered against the shell of Zelda's ear, grasping her hips and pulling her against herself.

"Will you behave" Zelda complained the bones of Mary's hips pressing into the flesh of her arse beautifully. "We are in public, besides it's not like there's anyone around we need to pretend for" pushing the trolly ahead Zelda moved away from the situation.

"Ouch" Mary stated raising an eyebrow at the witch as she moved away; to help carry tomato's to the troll with Sabrina. 

Rolling the tomato's into their produce, Zelda carried on onto the next isle leaving a trail of confusion in her wake, Mary and Sabrina looked to each other and then back down the isle towards the fleeting ginger; shifting heavily Sabrina smiled raising her arms up for Mary to hold her.

"Good day?" Mary smiled slightly rising the small Spellman into her arms. 

Sabrina sighed dramatically resting her head on the elder woman's shoulder "stressful" she replied sleepily, obviously mimicking the frustrated words of others that she had apparently come across that day.

"Oh?" Mary smirked following after Zelda and her trail of visible furry.

"Satan be damned" Zelda exhaled loudly upon the deserted canned food isle as Mary turned to see her throwing various items into the trolly causing it the rattle against the shelves it perched against.

"Someone's having a bad day" the brunette commented almost jokingly as the witch swung round to see her placing Sabrina within the seat of the trolly.

"What? Never!" Zelda screamed slightly, young Sabrina seemingly unfazed by her aunts outburst; Mary only frowning slightly as she ran a hand over the child's back - Zelda holding up various cereals in front of herself in confusion.

"Sabrina prefers the honey ones" Mary tried pointing towards the correct cereal box.

"Right; yes of course" Zelda started placing the cereal inside the trolly and petting Sabrina's now sleeping cheek in that moment.

"Right I need juice next" Zelda decorates crouching down to retrieve a bottle of blackcurrant cordial.

"Ahhh" Mary started raising a hand to stop Zelda in her tracks, "Sabrina is allergic."

"Of course you'd know that" Zelda sighed trading the other bottle for an orange; walking round to push the trolly towards the dairy counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mary raised her voice slightly, not far  behind the ginger.

"It's means; I get it. I don't know about her favourite cereal nor her nightmare monsters - cause I'm not here and you are." Zelda screamed slightly placing milk inside the trolly beside Sabrina; "there is not reason to rub it in" she barked walking towards the check out; gaze drifting across the shopping list for what seemed like the one thousandth time that day - checking she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Zelda I..." Mary tried before she was cut off.

"Sorry. I'm Sorry" Zelda sighed quickly raising a hand towards the trolly as the other ran through her hair. Taking her time to breath before excusing herself to pay for her groceries.

“Hey it’s okay...” Mary began reaching to grasp her fleeting elbow before being cut off.

"I'll see you are the party tonight" she stated before disappearing from the demons view, sleeping child and groceries along with her.

Zelda pulled the car into the long driveway of the Spellman mortuary, lined with fallen trees leading their path up to the academy, the large oak doors filled with stained glass of reds and green lay crooked on their weakened hinges.  The fallen leaves were heavier now, swirling down in great flurries amongst the clouds over the small, and at this time oddly silent town of Greendale; purposefully filling foot shaped imprints in the crisp ground that surrounded them leaving a  blanket on the ground, a soft and gentle coverlet of oranges and yellows. Whilst naked trees dotted around the edge of the lanes still groan and moan under the weight of the the wind. Laying innocently and kindly on their branches, only to occasionally fall to the autumn ground.

stopping outside at the top edge of the grave yard, Sabrina’s tiny body still slumped into her car seat her tiny snores filling the vehicle.

The house had stood wallowing in its own self-pity for as long as Zelda could remember, few had ventured to this particular houses yielding point as to a fear of being stranded there at high tide. It wasn't that it was an ugly house, it was quite the opposite really, a rustic white panelling protected the gem that sat about the water, a wooden porch to the side outback that joined to the ever going path that followed through the wood somewhere back to The house. The front of the houses left side was covered in ivy, making it impossible to see into some of the bottom floor Windows.

“Come on sweetpea" Zelda started shifting out of the car, rolling her eyes ad the stubborn little witch refused to wake up.

The ginger sighed shoes crunched down onto the black gravel, twisting her heels as though to stable her malleable stance. The air stung her lungs better than any spirit that had graced that passage, like drowning; inaudible gasps filled her with peace. How nice to be out of the hellish little town centre and sickening little grocery store.

With a snap of her fingers Zelda was able to move the shopping from within the back of the car and into the kitchen, amusingly upon the counter where she’d find it waiting for there to put it away later.

“Oh my darling” Zelda sight holstering the tiny girl into her arms and closing the door, before walking up and into he wallowing Spellman house.

Upon entering the living room Zelda smiled slightly Sabrina throughly buried within her aunts chest, grasping her shirt tightly; making such an uncharacteristic decision in the moment Zelda found herself curling into her arm chair kissing her nieces head and holding her close to her; Vinegar Tom eventually joining them and falling to rest upon his masters feet, the three gently drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things coming; any requests for this story?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing 😂

"Aunt Zee" Sabrina whispered as she shook Zelda, trying to wake her up. It was almost 5 and she was sound asleep following dragging herself round Greendale supermarket that day.

She groaned, "Huh!" She kept her face in her arm, the weight of the child still heavy on her chest from their position cuddling in the fireplace armchair.

"Zee wake up! The little voice tired again

"What is it Sweetheart?" Zelda yawned sitting up and reaching for the child to lay her head down again.

"Aunt Hilly is home” The little girl smiled sleepily, obviously having woken at the sound of the hurst rolling up the driveway.

"Okay sweetpea, I have to go help get ready for this heaven forsaken party; you stay here and rest okay?” Zelda questioned cocking her brow lightly as she drew her nose across Sabrina’s lovingly.

"Pleaseeeee stay Zee" Sabrina tried rubbing her mass of blonde curls against the elder witches chest.

Zelda moaned "Oh I wish I could my darling; but one as old as me should not make a habit of sleeping at this hour; now rest little one I’ll wake you in an hour.” The toddler nodded almost sadly and snuggled into her aunts side savouring her fleeting moment of warmth; Sabrina soon began snoring lightly as her aunt played with her hair. The sunset crept up slowly through the window as evening came, Sabrinas head was on Zelda's chest and her legs he hanging off her aunts knees.

At the sound of movement on the porch Zelda knew meant it was time to start her to withdraw from the situation, she moved her niece to the centre of the large chair and placed a throw pillow either side of her - kissing her head and leaving the room.

“Ah shit" Zelda sighed as she rubbed the back of her now throbbing head; reading glasses resting slightly lower upon the bridge of her nose; at the fridge door swung lightly back to hit the wall. The sound of the front door opening echoed into the room as she hunched in front of the open door, shifting various items along the cold boxes shelves in an attempt to make all her hard bought groceries fit beneath the mass of pre-prepared party food - courtesy of Hilda.

“Knock knock" Hilda's demandingly cheerful face came into view; peering over the large central island at her sisters crumbled form.

“Hilda your back" Zelda breathed placing vegetables into consecutive areas of the fridge, "How was the florist?" The ginger asked uncommonly polite as she shifted her fingers through her hair.

“Same as always - seemingly perfect and wedding ready; just as you planned it! I brought some of these back for you" Hilda whispered slightly as she placed an arrangement upon the table; "freesia and white roses, Mary’s favourite”

Zelda sighed deeply attempting to hide her lies to come moving her glasses to rest upon her head, "I know what her favourite flowers were Hilda." Zelda hated herself for it, the lying to her sisters face just to make her life and this wedding a little easier for herself; she had lied in her life before of course mostly about the amount of men and or women in her bed, or her whereabouts the night before when her father questioned her upon returning home. But Hilda she had never lied to, possibly even when she probably should of - Zelda was always getting herself into trouble for her brutal honesty.

Hilda smiled slowly “Oh of course, of course I wasn’t implying that... it was just an olive branch - sorry I wasn't back in time to help with the shopping, I know how much you hate it.” Coming to rest upon she knees in front of her sister, eyes drifting over the stacks of never ending bags of groceries.

“Well the gesture is appreciated, thank you Hildegard" the older witch breathed placing the back of her hand against her flushed cheeks; the fridge finally seeming packed away.

Hilda only smiled in response petting her sisters knee; "will you see her today?"

“Well she coming to the party isn’t see?” the ginger looked almost sickly to her sister in that moment, her mind practically vibrating within her skull; there was no doubt that her sister was beautiful and to anybody else Zelda would have come across as completely put together - but Hilda had seen the witch at her worst and knew better. 

“No I mean is she coming to see you?” Hilda smirked slightly, and if she hadn’t know better Zelda could of sworn she winked.

Zelda shrugged “how am I to know” standing Zelda went about folding the now empty shopping bags to place away for a later occasion.

“But you’re together right?” Hilda frowned confused slightly.

Zelda laughed sarcastically "you make it sound so simple Sister" Hilda's finger tips grazed across the assortment of colourful fruit in the bowl before her. Zelda sighed internally obviously these lies were to end anytime soon; so she’d best get good at it - salvage all the dignity that she can she guessed. “I’m sorry sister really, me and Mary and perfectly fine - it’s just been a trying day and I may have snapped at her - I doubt she wants to see me anytime soon.” Zelda frowned on picking at her nails gently.

“Wow” Hilda laughed lightly “you really do I love her”

Zelda cracked a slight smile biting the inside of her cheek watching her sister interact with the false reality she and her new acquaintance had painted for her; it was easier to stay quiet than to allow the lies to fall any deeper.

2 more days and this whole nightmare would be over; she’d be back in France and Mary... well Mary would be free to do what ever the heavens it was Mary was doing before she got there.

“We best go starting getting ready” Hilda smiled brightly moving to exit the kitchen.

Standing abruptly Zelda nodded “please be sure not to mess up today; while I'm away sister. We’ve spent much too long preparing for this wedding year for you to just spoil it with your drunkenness”.

Hilda remained silent nodding as the elder witch received the flowers from upon the table and the sound of her heels echoed away from the room. Hilda stayed there for awhile not fearing her sisters demands rather saddened that there was nothing in the world that she could do to fix the matter in which obviously plagued her sister.

“They really must be in love” Hilda sighed almost happily gazing up at one of the many portraits which hung within Spellman halls, her wedding portrait was to hang her soon - right beside her brothers and fathers and later, maybe some day soon Zelda and Mary’s, smiling at the through Hilda grasped the banister continuing to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think/anything you like to happen!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arggggg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to extend these future chapters for you guys!

Zelda sighed lightly gazing upon her appearance in the mirror, critiquing herself at seemingly all angles; hand pressed flat against her corset clad stomach. She had to admit, she certainly cleaned up rather nicely. The long, red, satin dress skimmed the floor, the deep material clinging to her figure like a second skin and the plunging V neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage - well at least in Zelda’s eyes, not that she’d doubt Hilda’s disagreement. She felt bold, daring, sexy, a million times better than that previous morning.  
Matching red soled black heels, she had come to teach herself to bare the discomfort of wearing them all night over the years, removing any potential hazard of tripping in them and falling on her face in a crimson haze - the picture of elegance as she had been from her adolescence years. 

Her green eyes were rimmed with dark makeup, her eyeliner extended outwards; it seemed she had some making up to do it wasn’t Mary’s fault she hadn’t the blind guts to tell her sister the truth about her relationship situation, and thus Mary had really saved her arse - even if she’d hate to admit it, despite her pride she needed Mary; the seemingly total stranger, or at least for the next couple of days before the next chance to be on a plane back to Paris were to arise; but until then maybe Mary was right - why couldn’t they just have some fun; what was the harm? It even made their family happy in the process.

“Okay” Zelda whispered gently releasing the last few strands of hair from within her bun to frame her slender face; blotting her lips together lightly; “time to grovel” she smiled slightly despite herself as she moved to exit through the bedroom door, turning upon that final moment to retrieve the floral arrangement Hilda had dropped by previously that evening - they were Mary’s favourite after all.

Defending the stair case the sound of laughter and music - Eric Costello a personal liking of hers; clearing her throat for a mere second of composure Zelda caught herself, each footsteps precise and full of purpose; eyes already upon her as she finally come into the parties view.

Audible gasps of awe followed her pathway into the living room; her brother Edward and Diana catching her eye as soon as she entered the doorway. “Zelda” Edward called “come join us”; dressed to impress so it seemed her brothers tuxedo had been retrieved from the the back of the closest along with Diana’s sexuality so it seemed; the long slit of her dress climbing upon her left thigh, ending just bellow the hip.

“You did well sister” Edward nodded lightly in recognition of Zelda’s handy planning the party.

Zelda only shrugged, she had learnt long ago to take everything Edward said with a pinch of salt; especially the nice things.

“Gosh I cannot believe the wedding is only in two days” Diana beamed brightly; “Soon I won’t be the only Mortal in the family!”

“Ah yes well it’s quite the momentous occasion” Edward muttered his grip on Diana visibly tightened.

Rolling her eyes quickly Zelda made hast the abandon the sickeningly ‘cute’ pair; removing her bothers glass of what she assumed to be whiskey in one fail swoop and emptying the contents down her throat - left to burn her throat beautifully.

“Oh” Diana giggled lightly at the sight, “big night ahead?” She joked calmly pointing slightly toward the bouquet help firmly against Zelda’s chest, obviously Zelda’s visit home this time had help reduce the lasting tension between the two.

“Ah the biggest” Zelda winked handing the now empty glass back to her bewildered bother; “have you seen Mary.”

“I think she I saw her heading back into the library” Edward replied smiling almost knowingly; knowing his sister had done something she ruin her ‘relationship’ already. Zelda only smiled brightly before spinning on her heels and disappearing, “wish me luck” she laughed exiting towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the library Zelda breathed deeply; suddenly somewhat nervous at the prospect of seeing Mary following their previously harsh conversation. The demons shadow visibly cascading out upon the spellman halls from the crack in the door; Mary’s delicate figure seemingly pressed up against the wall. The brunettes gentle voice echoing out from the room, although inaudible it caused the ginger to smirk lightly.

Grasping the handle tightly Zelda checked her flower arrangement a last time before she pushed open the door “So I’m sorry about my attitude today; you’re there for Sabrina when I’m not and for that I’m gratef...” Zelda stopped quickly as the loud gasp of Mary met her ears.

In that moment the mans body - Adam, Zelda assumed, was across the room back against the book case, in an attempt to remove any evidence that he hadn’t been pressed up against Mary mere moments ago.

“Zelda” Mary breather heavily lip stick visibly smudged against her cheeks; “I... we...” eyes frantically shifting from the gingers fallen form at the doorway and the strangers smug statue across the room.

“I um... I just wanted to give you these” Zelda’s voice shook lightly as she help out the bouquet towards Mary; the demons fingers grazing her own as she took the arrangement from her, confusion and guilt plaguing her face.

“Zelda it’s not what it looks like” The demon started, foolish tears began climbing upon Zelda’s eyes.

“Forget it” Zelda choked slightly, turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Adam laughed deeply shifting from side to side as he watched the scene before him; the door to the library slamming loudly behind the gingers fleeting form. Mary’s shaken form still planted firmly against the wall where he had left her; a shaking hand coming up in attempt to wipe her lipstick smudges.

“Stop it” Mary barked pulling open the door quickly in search of Zelda.

“Oh Mare come on!” He called after her “you barely even know her!”

“That! May be true.” Mary started taking in a breath, “but she had treated me better these past few days than you ever did in these past few years... and yet I was foolish enough to allow you back inside my head.” Laughing cruelly.

“You kissed me” Adam argued moving to touch her.

“And that; was a mistake - one I shan’t be making again.” Mary started pulling away form Adams grasp, “good bye Adam.”

And with that she was gone chasing after some crimson hairs witch that hardly knew her; finally free of the weight five lifeless years had left with her.

Zelda was furious; Mostly at herself - at her weakness, Hell she hadn’t even argued with her; just let it happen, made a fool of herself. As Zelda had learned of the whole Adam ordeal. She got it Mary didn't choose for him to be at the party, yet wether it was the dark lords will or just her sisters - she could of been more cautious for Zelda, especially with so many members of the Spellman family free to wonder and find the demon in said romantic escapades with the mortal; after all, she was just mad because she hadn't told her about it sooner; she obviously had no cares or regards for how her actions could effect Zelda.

"Zelds, I didn't think you'd be interested." she defends.

"We promised this week to tell each other everything, Mary! Important or not and This is very important!"

"I know, I am sorry. I should've told you about it. I just know you weren't a fan of the Adam anyway.."

"Yes, I wasn't a fan. But you know I'd still have supported you!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry; This won't happen again." She apologised trying to grab the witches hand.

Zelda all but flinched stepping away from the brunette. She annoyed right now. Even more pissed that she had made her angry before an important party - They needed to be presentable; for Hilda.

She glided through the hallway so smoothly pretending not to hear Mary trying to catch up; shoe storming up behind her. Zelda stopped upon reaching the door where two men were standing preparing to open the door for them. As she finally caught up with her, she grasps Zelda's hand firmly. She didn't flinch. As they stayed like that waiting for the door to open.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't want to talk about it. It will just ruin my mood even more."

She looks to her trying to catch her gaze but fails. The door opens and they walk together, greeted by the bride and groom bride dinner.

Zelda sat in middle of The high priest of the Paris coven - a close personal friend, and Mary. She tries to catch her attention and Zelda just pretend not to notice. The converse with The high priest taking up most of the time, as well with the Other guests.

She looks at us very seriously. She didn't like it when other witch's and warlocks tried to talk to Zelda. Especially, now. She sees Them laughing and casually touches made to Zelda's shoulder that made Mary furious.

It made her not focus on the topic that a governor or the coven was trying to tell her and some other guests. If looks could kill, they'd probably be dead by now. She hates him - Father Lucius Ford, he's a flirt and far to bewitched with Zelda than Mary's admitted liking.

They continue to talk. She's a really good talker. Very eloquent and compelling. And yes beautiful too. She is aware how people look at her. And Zelda's pretty aware that Mary not enjoying this too. Usually, She'd back off not liking keen of her getting jealous but tonight, tonight she wanted her to watch and seer, just because.

The band started playing jazz music. And Some of the covens members started dancing whilst others charmed the whisky. Lucius asked Zelda for a dance, she was hesitant at first, but obliged. Edward and Diana already up and ready to join Hilda and Cerberus upon the dance floor.

Lucius placed his right hand on the back of her waist while She placed her a hand on his shoulders. semi-waltzing. He's a repulsive man really always gazing a little too long - but he was dedicated to the church of night and for that Zelda was grateful. They continue to dance, Zelda glanced at Mary visibly annoyed to the point that her fists were balled and eyes squinting.

Zelda smirked Look back, Mary sees that move. completely furious and getting red, she is now extremely jealous. Trying to look away - she should be the one with Zelda out there. She should be the only one to receive her touch. Not any man; Satan forbid they were unworthy.

They spin across the dance floor and those close by clap in admiration, Mary is over this. She will not let that man touch 'her' Spellman like that. Her eyes focused towards the pair, walking ahead. immediately grabbing Zelda hand.

"Sorry, father. I'm going to have to take this one back."

Before He could say anything, Mary has already grabbed Zelda away from him. now casually walking towards the exit trying not to make a scene. Mary quickens her walk. leaving Zelda struggling to catch up, basically dragging her along the hallway.

"Slow down, where are we going?" Zelda asked while trying to keep up with her pace.

"Somewhere away from that room and away from him," the brunette barks.

"Why are we leaving the Dinner? we’re matrons of honour! We are needed there."

"I don't care!"

"Why are you so angry?"

The demon stoped after hearing that question, opening a door that leads to the greenhouse. slightly grabbing Zelda to come inside, Closing the door before confronting her.

"Why am I so angry?! Let me see. Oh yeah. Why shouldn't I be angry when you were openly flirting with that man!"

"I wasn't flirting with him," Zelda snarled back.

"Yeah right. you let him touch your arms," she complains while poking Zelda.

“Oh but it’s okay for you to go around kissing you ex’s out in the open!”

“That was different and you know it”

"why do you even care anyway it's not like we are together" Zelda shot back.

"I just do okay Spellman" She replied quietly

"So you're jealous?" Zelda laughed mockingly.

"Yes, I am jealous. I am so jealous I am going to die. I never want to feel that way again. Only me, Zelda. Not him, not anyone. Just me." She states, flushed slightly panting.

Zelda stood shocked tears in her eyes as Mary turned away from her while catching her breath. unzipping the back of her dress as though to make it easier for her to breathe.

Zelda Looked at her adoringly. Maybe she went too far. Mary is panting, her face red, fists clenched. And for a moment she was stuck; stuck between real life and the oh so appealing meta narrative she and Mary had cooked up together through all their lies; and for that moment Zelda foolish as ever decided to be selfish. She decided to live that false reality for a little bit longer... 

Zelda slowly walk toward her slumped form. stopping just right behind her and give a small sigh. hugging the brunette from behind leaning her head sideways on her back. Hands caressing her sides.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you'd feel this way. I wasn't thinking; I just came to apologise for this morning then I saw you with him.” She apologised while the brunettes hand came to her own. 

“We should go back" Mary stated holding her hands tightly.

"I know" Zelda whispered kissing her cheek.

Holding Zelda's wrist Mary spun to meet her face, then her lips. Hand on her leg other caressing the witches cheek, as Zelda returned the kiss.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff!

"I like the dress" Mary whispered arm draped across Zelda's waist playing slightly with the silk wrapped around her hips; in soothing motions. Their place in front of the living room fire had become a comfortable still; at least half an hour had past yet neither had made any attempts to move.

"Um" the ginger replied idly running her nails through the cluster of Brunette hair that lay upon her chest. "Your hair is different"

"I cut it yesterday afternoon" the ginger simply nodded bringing a finger to trace out the other woman's cheekbone. "What?" Mary asked rising slightly to look at the woman beside her.

Zelda shrugged "nothing just thinking."

Mary gasped playfully in response "oh well that can't be good" leaning towards grazing their noses together; Zelda smirked despite herself.

"So you were thinking?" Mary questioned as she brought her hand up to hold the witches face.

"Yes" she nods "I was thinking about this woman I wish I'd gotten to know, tall, Scottish - great ass" Mary scoff pulling the witch against her.

Holding an arm around the gingers neck, "oh yeah?" She laugh brightly, rubbing Zelda's back gently.

"Most definitely" She whispered before kissing her.

Zelda couldn't breathe but in that moment and she wasn't sure if she wanted to; this was it home. Every ache from the past three days forgotten - she knew it was a mistake, that she'd regret it, that lying for longer wouldn't fix things; yet she was running out of Reasons to care.

"I'm starving" Zelda whispered pulling away slightly.

"Oh?" Mary smirked leaning down to kiss across the witches jaw.

Zelda laughed pushing the brunette away slightly "for food, you beast - something pulled me away before we had the chance to dinner."

"I was just trying to help you keep this devilish figure" Mary winked swatting the gingers hip in attempts to grab her. 

Standing up Zelda pulled her dress around her slightly. Mary moaned and rolled onto the ground covering her eyes with her arm. "You're no fun Spellman" She whined; as the witch lit a cigarette.

Zelda raised upon her toes to check her reflection, surprisingly her hair was up bar the rebellious strands before her eyes; her dress was on although the zip was down at the back, causing the sleeves to hang from her shoulders, smoke from her cigarettes cascading around her.

She laughed while puffing smoke out from between her teeth, as mary moved from her place on the floor placing a hand on the gingers shoulders and smelling her hair.

"It's almost 9" she said kissing her lovers cheek, "Hilda will be wondering where we have gotten too".

The ginger hummed a sigh "yes, and then we return to our.... uh dreary existence" Zelda smiled pushing her tongue against her teeth.

Mary smiled taking the cigarette from between the witches fingers, taking a drag herself and then placing it in the ash tray, putting a hand to Zelda's face which She leaned into; "I wish you didn't do that" the demon whispered kissing her.

Zelda pulled away and bit her lip, "zip me up?" nodding the brunette turned pulling on the zip.

"God I don't know how you wear this shit" she growled.

"Thank you" The witch smiled watching as mary went about the room and picked up the rest of their clothes.

"Come on" Zelda chuckled holding her handout to the other woman "it's getting late, we best get back or they will be sending out a search party."

"Zelds! There you are! And you found my ‘best friend’ who was supposed to be helping me show the wedding guests to their bedrooms!” Hilda smiled brightly despite the passive aggressive comment and tone - the human embodiment of a sunflower; as the pair entered the hallway, living room door slamming behind them.

“Hilly” Mary squeaked lightly racing ahead of the ginger slightly to grasp the approaching blondes arms, “did I tell you, you look sensational!” The demon praised prompting the witch to spin and revel the rest of her gown to the pair.

“You did not, probably because I haven’t seen you all evening!” She complained swatting the brunettes arm.“but yes I do look quite good!”  
Hilda laughed loudly.

“And I am terribly sorry about that; however I was preoccupied” raising an eyebrow lightly towards her best friend; Hilda took a moment to understand before Zelda’s look of disgust met her; the red heads hand flying out to hit Mary’s in the chest.

“Behave!” Zelda grumbled a light playfulness still present, despite being in the company of her sister.

“Ohhhh” Hilda elongated “well that’s just... wonderful” cracking a smile once again, Hilda grasped her friends hand; “Come now, everyone is here!”

Rolling her eyes lightly Mary mouthed a sorry towards Zelda as the eager blonde pulled them back into the party.

Heading straight towards the bar, from where she stood Zelda could see many of the important coven families, the Killdares, the Bow-mounts and of course the Blackwoods or what was left of them - Faustus Blackwood had been a pedigree amongst muts in at the academy that Zelda could remember but now, and it would appear not much had changed; taller, hair grown darker if at all possible, eyes still felt to cut her skin beneath his gaze as their eyes met across the room; surrounded by women - first to arrive and the last to leave any party, a beloved... family friend.

However there was only one person Zelda wish to see and it was not him nor another warlock for that matter.

Zelda reluctantly broke their glare and strutted towards the fireplace where Hilda had shoved Mary to sit and converse with Edward and some other couples, Zelda rolled her eyes and made a break to save her, almost missing the Particular Warlocks lingering gaze, sure he was pretty and easy, and every witch in the coven wanted to spend the night with him - spoken for or not Zelda was no stereotype and Mary was far too interesting to give up for one night.

“Here” the ginger whispered lightly pressing a glass of wine into the brunettes tense hand; her own now empty manicured claws coming to rest upon the demons shoulders, giving an encouraging squeeze.

“Thank you” Mary sighed in relief the red liquid revealing down her throat soothingly, the conversation around her being positively dead upon the lips of all the sickeningly happy couples that surrounded her.

“Would you like to sit down Zelda?” Lucius questioned at she stood behind the sofa hand firmly needing Mary’s shoulders; the elder gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

A young couple, most likely a friend of Hilda’s beside them visibly cringing as her leered towards her; Diana’s lip tucked firmly between her teeth as the elbowed her husbands ribs slightly - Edward failing miserably to ride her laughed within his glass of whiskey.

“I’m quite...” the witch started before the unexpected snap of Mary’s voice over took her.

“Actually she’s fine right here” The brunette argued grasping Zelda’s hand from upon her shoulder, prompting dragging the red head round to sit upon her knee.

Even Diana laughed at that point, the sheer look of shock upon both Zelda and her predators face too price less to miss; and Cerberus tightened his grip on Hilda’s waist.

Zelda’s arms fell around Mary’s neck in attempt to regain her balance, left side pressed firmly against the demons chest. Turning gently to face her the ginger cocked her brow in questioning before finally settling upon the brunettes pleading and beautiful eyes - Zelda smiled lightly.

“Yes. Perfect right here thank you” she nodded politely, Mary’s hand resting upon her thigh. Lucius eventually regained his composure quickly rising to excuse himself from the situation.

“Excuse me” he nodded before making a brief exit, shaking Cerberus’s hand and kissing Hilda’s.

The area fell quite for a moment, everyone’s shifting gazes racing around the room before the sound of Hilda’s light laughed grew throughout the group.

“Did you see his face” Hilda started weeping in wonder; a slight smile growing across Cerberus’s face as he watched his future wife adoringly.

“He looked like someone had slapped him!” Edward joined in the laughter soon spreading across the room.

“Look you scared him away!” Diana giggled, alcohol obviously adding her confidence as she was pointing towards the Frenchman’s fleeting form as he exited through the front door.

Mary merely shrugged, the feeling of Zelda’s laughing form warming her body as the gingers sinful figure rocked against hers.

The laugher soon died and time passed, every now and gain they’d break discussion on the all matters, from the wedding to long off memories, in order to dance, drink and for a few excuse themselves to bed for the night.

Hilda has become comfortable resting in front of the fire between Cerberus’s legs as he moved his fingers through her hair gently; Diana had eventually drifted off the sleep upon Edwards shoulder, the male Spellman leaving her to sleep checking the monitor to check Sabrina was still tucked up in bed every so often.

Zelda had shifted slightly now facing forward to lean into Marys chest resting back to lay upon the demons shoulder, coming to drag her nose along the brunettes jaw and neck lovingly. Mary only smiled contently, most guests having left the party bottles of left over champagne was now being passed between the group; the brunette leaning her head slightly to offer the bottle to the ginger upon her.

“Thank you” Zelda smirked taking a mouth full before leaning forward to hand the bottle over to her sister on the floor.

“I’m drunk” Hilda sighed happily taking a swig and passing it on, her head wobbling over so slightly as it rested upon her future husbands chest.

“That my dear sister, may be true however” Edward started pausing taking a drink also, “this is one of the few times we Spellmans are all together, why now make the most of it eh?”

Zelda was almost taken aback by the look of knowing and affection which then came her way from her brother, maybe they could finally be at peace after Zelda leaving for France all then years ago.

“So Mary” Cerberus surprisingly started towards his friend, “tell me all about how you and Zelda came to be, I mean not even Hilda - your best friend knew you were dating her own sister!”

“I, Well...” Mary stuttered slightly all drunken eyes seemingly alert and on her in that moment, Zelda’s body tensed against her.

“That was my fault actually” Zelda started retaining control of the conversation, “I didn’t want to get everyone’s hope up you see, I mean we all know I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships.”

A collective nod went around the room, yet silence remained bar Diana’s light snoring as they all eagerly awaited for the elder Spellman to continue.

“And Mary here so graciously agreed to wait to tell you all about our relationship until I was ready; isn’t that right darling?” Zelda questioned turning her head up towards the brunette.

“Yes, precisely” Mary Smiled her grip on Zelda tightening; “besides I didn’t really want to share her.”

Hilda awed loudly at the pair “you two are just perfect” she squealed “I love you both, and what better that and now love each other also.”

“Well love is quite a strong work Hilda” Mary objected before Zelda could make a scene.

“No it isn’t” Edward interjected, standing with his wife’s sleeping form wrapped tightly in his arms; “you can see it in your eyes, when you look at each other.”

“You see!” Hilda smiled brightly at her brother agreeing with her.

The pairs jaws dropped slightly at Edward observation; as he made his rounds kissing his sisters cheeks goodnight before excusing himself and Diana up the bed for the night.

“Right I’ll see you in the morning Spellmans” he called back as her left the room, “that includes you Cerberus! You’re stuck with us now!” He laughed before disappearing.

“That’s our que I believe” Cerberus started rising from the ground and offering Hilda and hand; gazing round Zelda found that the room had now emptied bar, a few staff members cleaning up.

“I’ll see you in the morning love birds” Hilda drunkenly giggled, Cerberus shaking his head and guiding her up to her room.

“Night” Mary And Zelda bother mumbled before the room fell silent once more.

Mary’s nails drawing patterns into the skin where the gingers dress had rose; “you should go to bed too” the muttered the shallow breath of Zelda’s face pressed against her neck lulling her gently.

“I can’t” Zelda moaned with discontent peppering kisses upon Mary’s pale skin, breathing her in “I said Hilda could house some of the wedding guests in my room for the night” 

“Well then where were you planning on sleeping?!” The demon argued, shifting for the ginger to face her.

Zelda only grinned widely, slipping from the brunettes lap, she littered about for a second retrieving a blanket from the back of a near by chair and gaining a final bottle of champagne; before she turned holding a hand out to the bewildered demon.

“Well are you coming?” Zelda asked Mary’s hand coming to grasp hers and she guided them outside; the cold spring winds hitting her slim form like a bag of rocks.

“You’re kidding right?” Mary laughed falsely as Zelda places the champagne beside the outside lounger; fluffing out the assorted pillows into the makeshift bed.

“Nope” Zelda grinned like a child, something Mary was sure she’d never see again - for something that beautiful only come round once in anyone’s life time even an immortals.  
“I used to love sleeping out here as a child” the ginger giggled shimmying out of her evening dress, her body exposed to the cold for mere seconds as she buried herself within the pile of blankets.

Mary could only smile in awe of the scene, turning to remove her own party clothes and clamber onto the ‘bed’ beside the ginger.

Mary rolled on her side hand reaching out to touch the gingers cheek. "Tell me something.”

Zelda laughed the question off “like what exactly?”

Mary laughed at the witch, nails grazing her scalp as she purred like a kitten - “I don’t know, something you’ve never told anyone.”

“Don’t be silly” Zelda frowned sleepily turning to rest away from the demon.

Mary sighed rolling above Zelda and placing a hand at either side of the ginger "please?”  
she tried pushing drown further on top of the witch and trapping her wrists above her.

"I am scared of birds” Zelda sighed dramatically pressing her forehead against Mary’s collar bone.

"The great Zelda Spellman scared of a little bird" Mary teased, the ginger huffing loudly beneath her.

“They are horrid creatures!” Zelda argued “with their beady little eyes and pesky little feet”

“Oh I see but of course” Mary laughed against leaning down to kiss Zelda’s pouting lips, “you’re adorable.”

“I’m not” Zelda argued, Mary shifting to spoon her.

“Absolutely adorable” Mary tried again nuzzling against her fighting body; “thank you for telling me, your secrets safe with me.” She vowed the gingers body softening.

“Thank you Mary, For everything” Zelda whispered allowing herself to become consumed by the brunettes warmth; Mary’s breath already shallow beside her as the two drifted into a comfortable sleep, the only rounds being that of nature and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know what you think!


	9. Announcement

Okay I just wanted to pop in and say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading so far!  
We reached over a thousand reads in under a week - how insane! 

Keep commenting and letting me know what you’d like to see! (I’m being serious, scream it at me). Check out my madamspellman oneshots for a taster if you need it; new chapter soon...

BIG things to come guys! THANK YOU!! Much love - J


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for all gays: Highly fluffy content which could result in possible cardiac issues! ❤️

“Green” Zelda stated perched upon the ‘bed’ with her left leg folded beneath her, comforter fallen around her waist. Using her nail to peel an orange from the selection of fruit before her.

“Really? I’d have taken you for more of a red kinda witch” Mary winked, head perched upon the gingers exposed knee. 

“Well it seems there is much more for you to learn about me” Zelda quipped as she the now bare fruit into her mouth, before pressing a similar orange segment against the demons lips in an offering.

Mary looked up at the red head questionably before drawing the sweet fruit between her teeth, nipping Zelda’s index finger as she did so.

“Behave” Zelda scolded lightly tapping the demons nose, causing the brunettes face to scrunch up slightly.

“Mmmm” Mary groaned rolling onto her front as to gaze upon the witch before her, “you like it when I’m rough Spellman, don’t play coy with me now.”

Zelda simply rolled her eyes, grasping the German newspaper with her right hand and raising it to read; the brunette reaching forward to grasp the gingers fruit covered hand, playing with the witches pale form in an almost cat like fashion - before leaning forward to suck at the skin between her thumb and adjoining finger.

Zelda remained still in attempts to ignore the feeling of the demons tongue upon her bare skin; it was still early doors the rest of the house still sleeping, leaving those two with free reign of the Spellman grounds. Mary has awoken her with an assortment of breakfast fruits, cheekily referring to the ginger as her plate for that particular meal. Zelda had simply laughed - the ‘I’m sorry I kissed my ex fiancé’ mood still coiled between the two.

“I can’t remember the last time I’m had an orange” Mary spoke idly kissing the tips of Zelda’s fingers.

“Oh?” Zelda furthered not taking the eyes from the paper at hand.

“Adam didn’t like them, so neither did I” Mary started passively drawing her tongue along the outer side of Zelda’s pinky finger, down to her wrist planting a long open mouth kiss there. Zelda had come accustomed to the fact over this past week that Mary loved her skin.

Zelda the frowned slighted lowering the reading material from view, to gaze upon the brunette bellow.

“You didn’t eat things because he didn’t like them?” The ginger questioned almost angrily, pulling her hand back from within the demons reach; finger making a vague ‘popping’ sound as it exited her mouth.

Mary frowned gently before shrugging “he said he didn’t like the smell of them and if I ate them he said he could taste them on me, when we kissed.” Mary whispered lightly, head shifting the look out onto the Spellman estate - the weather was truly shaping up to her fine this weekend, perfect for a wedding.

Zelda breathed deeply not wanting the push the brunette any future of a subject that obviously frustrated and upset her.

placing the paper to the side Zelda took a piece of orange between her teeth. Leaning down the ginger drew the demons jaw back towards her until her noses grazed one another.

“It’s a good thing I love oranges than isn’t it?” She quipped cocking her eye brow gently as she kissed the brunette, tension visibly leaving Mary’s body as the dropped that topic.

Delicate hand reaching up to grasp the gingers head, nails forming their way into the nest of red morning hair - in order to deepen the kiss.

“Auntieeee Zeee, Wardieee!” Sabrina’s small voice echoed from within the mortuary, enrolling a slight groan from the Mary as Zelda pulled away.

“Outside my darling” Zelda called back laughing lightly at the brunettes sulking form, “later” she promised kissing her a final time as the sound of tiny feet approached them.

“BBQ day!” Sabrina cheered happily as she clambered onto the lounger beside Mary, eventually crawling into her aunties lap smiling brightly at Mary.

“Bbq day?” Zelda questioned drawing the child tightly against her chest as she planted kisses against her little face.

“Ah ha” Sabrina nodded eagerly “I saw dad getting it out of the shed! He said to come and tell you, that you and wardie are on supermarket duty!”

Mary laughed aloud as Zelda’s face visibly dropped at the thought of shopping again, “did he now?” Mary questions “how fun!” Poking the youngest spellmans tummy causing her to laughed wildly.

“Yes!” Sabrina cheered, Zelda standing with her from the ‘bed’.

“I’ll meet you in front of the car in 15 then?” Zelda started gazing down at Mary’s stretching form, Sabrina glued her her side head resting in her shoulder.

“Sure thing, I’ll go get the list from Hilda and you can get ready” Mary states sitting up as the red head simply nodded and walked away. Mary waved back towards Sabrina’s happy and waving form as the pair entered the house. 

Mary huffed lightly - today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It’s been a while, I’m almost finished with exams then updates with be longer and more frequent! Let me know what you think!


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" Mary joked casually leaning against the mortuary Hurst, arm folded as Zelda descended the porch steps towards her.

"it takes time to look this good Wardwell" Zelda stabbed back perching a pair of rounded sunglasses on the bridge of the nose; sundress-clad and hair swept back the ginger sauntered to the other side of the car and attempted to open the driver side door.

"ah ah ahh" the brunette laughed over the roof eyes meeting the increasingly frustrated witches as the tugged on the door a second time.

"open it" Zelda ordered the key reaching from the end of Mary's index finger and swinging lightly in the air - taunting the witch ever so slightly jingling against the poker chip key chain, "like hell am I letting you drive"

"wouldn't dream of it dear, hence why we won't be taking the car today" the demon smirked

"No?" Zelda questioned gazing over her glasses towards mary hand placed firmly on the roof of the car.

"Nope" Mary grinned wickedly walking around the stationary vehicle and next to the tense ginger, "you see a little birdy told me that you Ms Spellman are familiar with motorcycles" arm slipping around the witches waist and turning her slightly to face the item in question, red and lightly rusted Yamaha RX 100, Zelda gasped lightly at the sight of her old 'friend' glasses pushed up onto her head as she broke from the demons grasp and drew her hand against the bikes handles.

"where did you find it?" Zelda whispered knees bending the examine the wheels.

"Edward, I was helping him get things from the garage for the BBQ and I came across this - he said it was yours and I just knew I had to see you ride it" Mary finished patting the seat lightly. "So how about it Spellman? take me for a ride?" Smiling slightly Zelda grasped the helmet extended towards her.

upon reaching the Greendale grocers the pair laughed openly, the cooling summer air catching their exposed skin, walking hand in hand after parking. the grocery store was busy for the day the increasingly warm weather drawing what seemed to be most of the town out from the shadows of their homes. Mary broke away eventually after what seemed like hours of isle searching in order to collect the copious amounts of ice Hilda's 'famous lemonade and ice tea' required. Zelda merely continued on her way placing odd items in the shopping cart, things form the list of course but a few minor altercations on Zeldas part; three bottle of vodka instead of one, brown bread over white and some hellishly mortal monstrosity called 'count choclular' for Sabrina - though Zelda was relieved to the fact that her niece preferred the darker sides of magic cereal and not 'unicorn glitter hoops'.

pausing in front of the 'grilling' section which really turned out to be any BBQ and summer related items the store workers could have thrown together that morning as the sun peaked out and over the sleeping town of Greendale. bending down slightly Zelda lifted a sack of coal into the gradually filling cart.

"Zelda Phiona Spellman" a deep graze of a voice appeared behind her, stopping for the moment Zelda turned to face the fleeting yet oddly familiar voice.

"Faustus Blackwood" Zelda smiled brightly the tall body drawing closer to embrace her until the gingers feet dangled in the air and the witches laughter filled the flooded market openly, mortal stopping momentarily to watch the estranged Spellman woman expressing her joy so openly.

"How's the big wide world, you ran off and left us all, to see?" the warlock questioned placing Zelda back to the floor yet still standing by closely; Zelda took in the recognised form quickly noting the changes since the last time she saw it. Faustus Blackwood towering before her uncharacteristically short clad in a black jersey jumper.

"everything we dream it would be" Zelda smiled brightly hand falling the rest upon the Warlocks shoulder as the fell into an easy conversation.

"did you at least see the ballet on your way through Berlin?"

"see it? I was in it!" Zelda exclaimed lightly clutching a bag of woodchips against her chest, the male's jaw visibly dropping before breaking out into a wide and opening smile.

"so you kept dancing, good for you" running a hand through his hair, which Zelda noted had straightened since she last saw him.

"it was just a one-off, a friend of mine got flu at the last second and asked me to step it" Zelda shrugged, displacing the memory.

"I'm proud of you Zee" Faustus smiled placing a hand under the witches chin, a single layer of tears within her eyes, "not just for the dancing for getting out of here, doing everything we talked about" Grinning deeply the pair formulated around the trolly Faustus helping Zelda lift cases of beer into the shopping trolly.

"so your coming tonight right?" Zelda started shifting items around within the cart in order to create more space.

"to the BBQ? But of course, Eddie called me this morning or rather Sabrina did" The darker hair man laughed lightly, almost fondly at the memory of that morning and answering the phone to hear the excited young Spellman on the other end of the call. 

"that girl" Zelda shook her head lightly at the thought of her niece and all the dark and scary people she seemed to bring light to - herself included.

"Zelds!" Mary called down the isle bags of ice heavy at hand as she walked towards the pair; "I got the ice... Oh hello," Mary started looking Faustus up and down questioningly; not overly enjoying his obvious familiarity and proximity to Zelda.

"uh Mary Wardwell, meet Faustus Blackwood" Zelda started in attempts to break the visible tension the had seemed to fill the air.

"pleasure" Fausted placed holding out his hand and cracking out his most charming smile towards the brunette.

"hmm" Mary mumbled shaking the stranger hand, before breaking away to place the suddenly seemingly hot ice inside the shopping cart; with the rest of the items collected; looking up to meet Zelda warning gaze, eyebrow cocked at the brunette shrugged like a misbehaving child.

"well," Faustus cleared his throat breaking to silence "I'll be on my way see you tonight, Zelda. Mary." and with that he disappeared back to whatever isle he had come from, mary still staring holes into the back of his head as he departed.

Zelda huffed lightly, staring at the brunette in sheer disbelief before pushing the trolly off in the direction of the checkout, muttering an "unbelievable" under her breath along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!


	12. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick bit, more soon!

"Paper or plastic" the overly cheerful cashier chimed, cutting through the frustrated haze which had seemed to consume Zelda. One arm wrapped across her ribs whilst the other rested under her chin, pointer finger picking the skin along the side of her thumb in anxiety fueled motion.

"Paper" Zelda replied aimlessly waving her hand towards the accommodating worker; "Not planning on killing any turtles today"

"hahaha," the cashier laughed awkwardly at the gingers dark humour, hastily rotating to pack the awaiting items into their respective bags.

"Ohh these too" Mary called from behind pushing her way past the queue of waiting for people in order to rest beside Zelda and the now empty shopping cart, slamming down a can of whipped cream and various other fruitful looking items causing the cashier to blush slightly before gazing up at Zelda as if for confirmation.

Zelda merely nodded and handed over her credit card in order to pay, mary smiling in a fox-like manner before snaking her arms around the witch resting her chin on her shoulders trying to ignore the fact that Zelda had yet to relax into her as expected, her body still rigid and stiff against her.

"thank you for shopping with us today" the cashier gritted attempting to ignore the obviously tense scene before her. Reaching to retrieve her card Zelda merely shrugged out of the demon's embrace; racing ahead and evacuating the store leaving Mary alone to pack the shopping away into the cart.

“I don’t see why you’re upset, you can have some whipped cream too!” Mary moaned once outside, the pair having decided to walk that afternoon as the weather permitted them, due to the level of groceries and lack of room on the bike it was a convenience also. “I mean technically if the cream is on you, that’s sharing right?” Mary asked cheekily cocking her brow.

When met with silence Mary hugged a little “So you’re not going to talk to me?” Mary called ahead of her where the redhead had stormed ahead in a fury filled haze; shopping bags heavy at hand. Leaving Mary trailing behind pushing the bike along with the bags of Coal and ice aboard its leather seat.

“Nope” Zelda stunted blowing a piece of fallen hair out of her progressively sweaty face.

“The whole way back?” Mary asked cheekily trying to lighten the increasingly sour mood; she couldn’t understand what she’d done anyway one minute they were laughing and the next the witch wouldn’t even look at her.

“You!” Zelda started pointing a finger at Mary as she spun round to face her - furry fuelling her face. “You were rude” she continued almost seeming exhausted by the conversation which had yet to begin.

“Me?!” Mary followed through gawking at the red heads outburst, racing a little to catch up with the yet again fleeting blonde; “when was I... ohhh you mean that three price ogre from back at the store?”

“You made a bad impression” Zelda sulked almost pausing to face Mary, shopping forgotten on the ground as her arms came up folding to the front of her chest.

“And what do you care, what this vampire thinks of you?” Mary scoffed stopping to cock her hip against the now stationary bike.

“His name is Faustus!” Zelda yelled out, flaying her arms.

“Well then what do you care, about what FAUSTUS thinks?! Eh? The Zelda Spellman I know doesn’t care what anyone thinks” Mary’s voice echoed out with the buzz of passing traffic.

“The Zelda Spellman you... ah ha you don’t know even know me!” A cry followed Zelda’s perfectly painted hand coming to run across her face and flatten her hair.

Mary merely stood there quietly watching the ginger boil before her, passing cars  
Often swerving as the drivers glanced to long at their all too public discrepancy. 

“Ah now I get it, he’s the ex fiancé, Hilda told me all about him” Mary started picking her nails gently, “and trust me Zelds you can do so much better than that.”

“And how would you know? In the week that you’ve known me? You were a get out clause; a chance for me to avoid telling Hilda that her big sister had let her down yet again! And sure it was fun; the sex and all that. But don’t stand there and act you know a damn thing about me.” 

“Well good and well that the wedding is tomorrow, then you can be rid of me!” Mary yelled back hurt by the witches cruel words.

“Brilliant. Can’t wait!” And with that she was gone - evaporated away.

Mary sighed heavily, drawing a nail beneath her ‘watering’ eyes, she set off home “alrighty then”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your predictions about Mary and Zelda’s future and Zelda’s past with Faustus in the comments! Let me know what you think and check out my other works if you liked this!


End file.
